Truth or Dare
by Mizudere
Summary: Pesta di rumah Kimura yang seharusnya menyenangkan, malah terjadinya hal yang tidak terduga ketika Takao menyarankan sebuah permainan yang berjudul Truth or Dare. [Pair : Midotaka] [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Shin-chan, ayo ke rumah Kimura-san!"

"Aku malas nodayo."

"Shin-chan~ ayolah~ pokoknya kamu harus ikut!"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengajakku nodayo? Kau 'kan bisa sama Miyaji-san dan Ootsubo-san."

"Nggak! Dah, pokoknya aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu! Jaa~"

"O-Oi.."

 _PIIPPP..._

Pemuda yang baru saja menerima panggilan dan baru saja sambungan itu terputus mendecih kesal. "Cih, apa-apaan sih dia.."

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

 **Main Pair : Midorima x Takao**

 **Happy Reading~**

Pemuda bermegane –Midorima Shintarou namanya—merasa sial. Sangat sial. Padahal dirinya sudah menonton Oha-Asa yang mengatakan bahwa zodiak cancer sedang berada di peringkat teratas. Dirinya juga sudah membawa benda coretlaknatcoret _lucky item_ yaitu _oshikuro_. Mungkin benda itu kurang besar sehingga tidak menghasilkan efek keberuntungan.

Di sinilah dia, berada di rumah sang _senpai_ bersama anggota reguler klub basketnya –Shuutoku. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa sang _senpai_ –bernama Kimura—mengajak dirinya dan teman setim untuk merayakan panen besar-besaran. Semua sangat antusias karena ada nanas gratisan di rumah Kimura. Kecuali Midorima yang tidak suka dengan pesta apapun.

Sungguh miris sang _shooter_ Shuutoku tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di pojokan ruangan dan lainnya malah berasyik ria dengan permainan _bocah_ yang siapa lagi yang diusulkan oleh partner gilanya (baca : Takao).

"Nee nee, Miyaji-san. Pensil itu mengarah padamu."

"Akh, sial! Aku kena!"

Permainan _bocah_ itu adalah permainan Truth or Dare. Midorima tidak suka –ralat sangat tidak suka—dengan permainan yang bersifat mengumbar aib seseorang. Terlebih karena pemikirannya yang menganggap bahwa permainan itu tidak wajar.

"Ayo, pilih Truth or Dare?" Ootsubo bertanya sambil menyeringai lebar. Dia sepertinya tahu Miyaji memlih Truth. Tetapi, sang kapten akan menjebak pertanyaan yang membuat Miyaji malu dan lupa taruh dimana wajah galaknya.

"Ck, aku Truth." Dan terlihatlah senyum kemenangan di wajah sang kapten.

"Siapa anak Seirin yang kamu taksir sekarang?" Seketika orang yang ditanya mati kutu.

"A-apa-apaan itu?! Sejak kapan aku menyukai anggota Seirin?! Emangnya kau pernah lihat aku dekat dengan salah satu anggota Seirin?" Tanya balik Miyaji yang berusaha melindungi aibnya.

"Apa-apaan sih Miyaji? Jangan menutup diri. Aku pernah lihat si _manis_ itu menyuguhkan sebuah minuman kaleng dan dirimu sempat terpana. Dan~ kau membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman _memuakan_." Midorima menguping. Dirinya –mungkin Takao dan Kimura juga— _shock_ mendengar penjelasan Ootsubo. Jarang sekali, mungkin tidak pernah mereka melihat Miyaji tersenyum dengan orang lain. Apalagi Seirin adalah salah satu rival bagi tim mereka.

Wajah Miyaji memerah. Berarti ucapan sang kapten benar.

"Baik, aku menyerah! Si _pointguard_. Puas?"

" _Pointguard_ Seirin ada dua, Miyaji-san~" Sahut Takao yang sudah cengar-cengir. Sepertinya dia berambisius untuk menjatuhkan s _enpai_ ter _kampret_ nya. Izinkan Miyaji men _colok_ mata Hawk Eye nya.

Eh jangan! –kalau itu penting bagi tim, Miyaji tidak akan melakukannya.

"Izuki Shun." Bisik Miyaji ke Ootsubo. Bisa malu dia kalau pemilik Hawk Eye _laknat_ mengetahui hal tersebut. _Kouhai_ kurang ajar itu memiliki mulut yang tidak bisa direm. Alias mulut ember.

"APA MIYAJI?! IZUKI SHUN..?!"

"WHATTHEFAK—AKU NGGAK ADA _NYEBUT_ NAMA ITU, OOTSUBO _TEME_!" Sontak saja Miyaji berteriak karena tidak terduga bahwa Ootsubo menyebutkan nama _rahasia_ di depan teman dan _kouhai teme_ nya. Ootsubo hanya memasang senyum polos, Kimura menganga, Midorima –yang daritadi hanya baca buku di pojokan tetap tidak peduli (baca aja _staycool_. Biar keren). Sedangkan Takao, bagaikan orang gila yang cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau cengar-cengir, Takao?! Berani menghina?!" Dengan bodohnya sang s _mall forward_ Shuutoku tidak menyadari bahwa benda yang dipegang Takao lebih parah dampaknya.

 _Recorder...?_

"Nggak, Miyaji-san. Lanjutin aja ngo—"

"OI BAKAO _TEME!_ APA YANG KAU PEGANG, HAH,,?!" Miyaji berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _recorder_ yang dipegang Takao.

"Hee~ bukan apa-apa kok~" Dengan santainya ia menaruh benda itu ke dalam saku celana nya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Ootsubo sampai tidak habis pikir bagaimana nasib sang Hawk Eye selanjutnya.

"Takao, hapus sekarang."

"Nggak mau."

"Sayang~ aku mohon. hapus. sekarang." Titah Miyaji dengan menekankan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, Miyaji-san. Kebetulan Izuki-san sepupu jauhku kok~ Mau aku sampaikan sekarang? Mumpung belum ada yang ngambil, lho~" Tawar Takao sambil menunjukkan _recorder_ dari saku celananya.

"Apa peduliku kalau dia sepupumu? Kimura! Mana nanasku?! Tanganku sudah gatal."

"Sudah, berhenti!" Akhirnya Ootsubo bersuara. Sang kapten melirik ke arah sang _shooting guard_. "Oi, Midorima. Bantu dikit kenapa?" Ucap Ootsubo sambil menahan Miyaji yang sudah siap-siap melempar nanas ke Takao.

"Kalian bermain, maka kalianlah yang menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak ikut campur, nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang sama sekali tidak bergeser se-inci pun.

...

..

"Oh, tidak. Aku kena!"

"Hahahaha... rasakan pembalasanku, Takao. Sekarang pilih Truth atau Dare." Sahut Miyaji dengan antusias. Takao sempat berfikir sejenak bahwa dia tidak ingin memasuki lubang jebakan seperti Miyaji. Maka, pilihan Takao adalah Dare untuk menjaga keselamatan aibnya.

Namun sialnya, apa yang dia bayangkan tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

"Kau berani juga ya, bocah tengik. Sekarang kau minum sake kami semua." Bisa dibilang ekspresi Miyaji bak salah satu karakter wanita yang super yandere di salah satu anime. Kalian pasti tahu siapa.

Miyaji sebenarnya tahu bahwa Takao tidak suka aroma–apalagi meminum sake. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi Takao yang mulai mual.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tunggu apalagi. Minum sake atau nanas mendarat di kepalamu bertubi-tubi?"

 _Sadis._

Dengan terpaksa, daripada dia semakin _oon_ karena dilempar nanas, lebih baik ia memilih minum sake.

..

Takao sukses mabuk. Kini wajahnya memerah. Tanpa sadar, bicaranya juga mulai ngelantur. Ia melirik ke arah seseorang yang mungkin agak terlupakan sedari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Midorima. Ia pun menghampiri sang _Ace-sama_ 'tersayang(?)'-nya dengan jalan sambil terhuyung-huyung dan kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat di punggung Midorima yang tengah serius membaca buku yang entah sejak kapan ia membacanya.

 **Buuuukk**

"O-oi Ta—" Midorima refleks membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Takao dengan wajah yang mungkin bisa dibilang sayu atau teler. Entah apalah sebutannya yang pasti wajah Takao kini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Tak lupa semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

"Shin-chaaaann~ ayo main..." Bujuk Takao sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh sang pemilik surai ' _Go Green'._ Ah dari nada membujuknya saja sudah bisa membuat Midorima merasa agak _jijik_ menanggapi bujukan _partner_ -nya.

"Aku tidak tertarik, nodayo. Dan lepaskan pelukanmu dariku. Itu sangat menjijikan, Bakao!" Mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Takao yang masih terpaut sangat erat di perutnya. Ia tahu saat ini Takao berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol jadi tak heran kalau saat ini kelakuannya sangat-sangat menjijikan. Terlebih para senpai yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua sambil senyum-senyum _mesum_ melihat pasangan yang terlihat seperti sedang _Lovey-Dovey. Cih,_ Midorima sangat benci suasana seperti ini.

"Hoi, Midorima. Sudahlah tak ada gunanya kau menolak terus-menerus seperti itu. Ia tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya sampai kau mau bermain. Ayolah jangan jadi pengecut. Ini hanya permainan" Sahut Miyaji membantu Takao yang ikut membujuk si _Tsundere_ berkepala wortel itu. Mau tak mau akhirnya Midorima pun terpaksa mengikuti ajakan si maniak miyu-miyu –Miyaji.

Midorima duduk melingkari meja bundar, bersebelahan dengan Takao dan juga Miyaji.

Pensil pun diputar. Dan...

.

'Siaaaall...Siaaaaall...SIAAAALL!' Midorima berteriak dalam hati mendapati pensil itu berhenti berputar dan tepat mengarah kearah-nya. Ia sangat-sangat menyesal datang ketempat ini. Dan menyumpahi siapa saja yang mencoba menanyakan aib yang ia sembunyikan selama ini meskipun itu adalah hal sepele. Bagaimanapun juga, Midorima merupakan seseorang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Terlewat tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Bayang-bayang peristiwa aneh terlintas dipikiran Midorima, dari mengumbar aib bahwa selama ini ia suka menahan kentut di lapangan, phobia kucing, dan aib-aib lainnya. Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang benar-benar takut, namun ia mencoba memperlihatkan mimik wajah yang masih tetap _staycool_ saking jaga _Image_ -nya yang kelewat batas.

"Hahaha akhirnya... Hhmm kira-kira pertanyaan ap-"

"Aku tidak pilih Truth. Aku pilih Dare nodayo." Belum sempat Miyaji menyelesaikan omongannya yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Midorima yang memilih pilihan yang sama dengan Takao. Karena ia pikir sepertinya lebih baik melakukan sesuatu daripada menjawab dengan jujur aib-nya sendiri didepan teman se-tim nya.

"Hooo.. Oke tak apa.." Sambil melirik Takao, Miyaji memberikan kode dengan menggerakkan kedua bola matanya kearah Midorima dengan maksud agar Takao yang memberinya hukuman. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Takao langsung saja melontarkan perintah karena Midorima memilih Dare.

"Shin-chan, cium aku."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Semua cengo. Midorima pun ikutan cengo. Tak percaya dengan perkataan Takao. _Aku nggak salah dengar 'kan?_

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kemana akal sehat—" Belum selesai bicara, mulut Midorima sudah dibungkam dengan mulut Takao. Awalnya Midorima membeku, membiarkan bibir mungil itu meraup habis bibirnya. Mencoba menguatkan akal sehatnya agar tak sepenuhnya terpengaruh oleh nafsu. Ia pun mendorong sang partner mencegah ciuman itu menjadi liar.

Semua _senpai_ tercengang dibuatnya. Salah satu suara mencoba menjadi penengah bagi kedua _kouhai_. "Midorima, kami pikir Takao sepertinya sudah sangat parah. Lebih baik kau bawa dia pulang ke rumahnya daripada terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini." Saran Kimura. Midorima akhirnya menuruti saran sang pemilik rumah. Ia menarik tangan Takao dengan paksa dan membimbingnya menuju kendaraan mereka, _rickshaw_.

.

.

Semakin lama, gaya bicara Takao semakin aneh. Pada saat perjalanan pulang, Takao selalu meracau segala hal yang ada di pikirannya. Mulai dari kekesalannya terhadap Miyaji sampai suatu ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan.

Mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap sang _ace-sama_ nya.

Sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang membuat Midorima berhenti mengayuhkan pedal sepeda, melainkan kata-kata yang mengandung unsur vulgar yang keluar dari mulut sang surai hitam. Sampai-sampai hampir menghilangkan akal sehat Midorima.

"Takao, apa yang kau omongkan nodayo?"

"Shin-chan, _fuck me until i get pregnant. Suck me harder, baby._ " Midorima tahu sebenarnya Takao bakat dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, tetapi dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Takao. Kata-kata itu biasanya digunakan oleh artis-artis porno yang ditonton oleh teman SMP nya –Aomine.

Tidak, dia hanya melihat sebentar. Bukan seperti Aomine yang sampai ketagihan.

"Takao, jangan mencoba menggodaku dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Tetapi kau memang sudah tergoda, bukan?"

TBC~

* * *

WATTEPAK IS DIS?! INI IDE DARI TEMEN ANE. BENERAN! :'v

AJIGILE ANE BUAT RATE M. Ayahanda, Ibunda, maafkan anakmu yang laknat ini.

Maafkan ane yang masih belum lanjutin fanfic sebelumnya. Maaf banget :'

Mohon meninggalkan sepatu –eits maksud ane jejak ente ente semua yooo... butuh saran :v

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

"Takao, jangan mencoba menggodaku dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Tetapi kau memang sudah tergoda, bukan?"

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

 **Main Pair : Midorima x Takao**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Malam itu, adalah malam pertama bagi Midorima yang baru kali ini merasakan betapa menusuknya udara malam. Tajam. Dinginnya hingga menusuk kulit. Sungguh saat ini tubuhnya terasa seperti tak bisa bergerak. Jangankan kembali mengayuhkan pedal, berbicara saja tidak bisa apalagi berteriak memperingatkan Takao untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang semakin lama membuat telinga sang pemilik surai _Go Green_ panas bak dibakar bara api. Telinganya seakan sudah muak mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Takao.

 _O-oi! Yang benar saja dia berbicara seperti itu dengan santainya. Tidak sadarkah apa yang telah kau ucapkan, Takao?! Berbicara seperti itu seakan kau pernah membayangkan melakukan hal itu denganku?! Sungguh apa yang ada dalam otakmu saat ini, Takao?!_

Midorima benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sangat tidak menyangka Takao benar-benar berbicara seperti itu. Pasalnya, ia pernah membaca buku psikologiyang mengatakan bahwa mimpi, bahkan omongan yang tidak disadari sekalipun berasal dari keinginan atau hasrat terdalam dari diri sendiri yang dikendalikan oleh alam bawah sadar. Iajuga tahu bahwa saat ini Takao berada dalam pengaruh alkohol, tak mungkin baginya untuk menghindar perkiraan bahwa Takao pernah menginginkan Midorima dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia pun mencoba bertanya kepada Takao.

"Takao, apa kau pernah membayangkan aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu?" - _Ah bodoh! Aku salah bertanya! Kenapa aku bertanya kepadanya. Aku lupa kalau dia sedang mabuk. Sial._

"Shin-chaaannh~ Kau ngomong apa sih? Kita pernah melakukannya di hari itu, bukan~? Kau lupa yaaa~?" Sungguh. Perkataan Takao tadi benar-benar membuat pupil mata Midorima melebar seketika.

"Apa-apaan nodayo! Melakukannya? Kau gila?! Aku tau sekarang kau sedang mabuk. Dan berhenti berbicara terlalu jauh, nodayo!"

"Ah Shin-chan~ Kau mulai lagi deh.. Jangan tsundere begitu Shin-chaaann~ Jangan sembunyikan apa yang telah kita lakukan waktu itu"

 **Flashback~**

SMA Shuutoku. Ya. Saat itu suasana sangat damai sekali. Kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran. Tertiup angin sepoi hingga beberapa masuk ke jendela kelas 1-3. Anak-anak penghuni kelas tampaknya tengah sibuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Ada yang bernyanyi, bermain game, bergosip ria, makan _bento_ bersama, hingga kejar-kejaran tak jelas. Ah kehidupan SMA memang terasa bewarna. Semuanya dilakukan bersama teman-teman. Terkecuali seorang siswa 'Monster ber _megane'._ Yup itulah julukan yang pantas untuk seorang siswa yang menjalani kehidupan SMA-nya yang sangat formal.

Disiplin –terlalu dislipin, pendiam, kutu buku, seorang pianist, bahkan merupakan atlet plus _Ace_ bagi tim reguler basket SMA Shuutoku. Dilihat dari prestasinya, hobby-nya, bahkan kepribadian yang sangat sopan, _wanita mana yang tidak menyukai tipe pria seperti itu?_ mungkin ia bisa dibilang banyak penggemar.

Tetapi tidak. Itu tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Justru, malah sebaliknya, banyak perempuan yang menghindar Midorima. Yaaahh tak lain karena alasan mereka yang mengungkapkan bahwa Midorima seperti _Gay_ ataupun _Asex_ karena dilihat kesehariannya disekolah yang tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan teman perempuan sekelasnya. Jangankan jatuh cinta, berkomunikasi saja tak pernah. Kalau ada perlu saja barulah ia berbicara seperti..

"Hei, kau" dengan suara beratnya yang khas nan serius dia memanggil perempuan yang duduk disebelah kanan yang bersebrangan dengan mejanya

"E-eh iya? Midorima-kun, k-kenapa?" Gadis itu –ketua kelas, dengan gugupnya merespon sahutan Midorima, _baru kali ini dia memanggilku, kira-kira apa ya?_ Sepertinya gadis itu berharap sesuatu dengan ucapan Midorima setelah ini. Bisa dibilang agak _kepedean_. Dilihat dari gerakannya yang tiba-tiba kasak-kusuk, melilit-lilit rambutnya yang halus dengan jari telunjuknya. Ah sepertinya ia menyukai Midorima

"Bisa kau ulangi penjelasan Nakatani-Sensei yang bait ke-3? Aku sedikit tertinggal tadi"

.

.

 **Jleeebb Nyoooss~**

Sungguh miris hati gadis itu yang sedari tadi mengharapkan pernyataan yang setidaknya ' _Mau nggak, nanti kau menemankan aku ke ruangan OSIS? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu'_. Maklum saja, Midorima merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Setidaknya didalam pemikirannya itu Midorima mengajaknya untuk berkompromi tentang kegiatan kelas saat acara ulangtahun sekolahnya bulan depan. Tetapi apa? Hanya pertanyaan konyol untuk siswa teladan yang bertanya karena ketinggalan penjelasan. _Dia itu manusia atau apa sih? Kemana perasaannya? Apa dia tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertanya? Basa-basi dulu kek'. Ini malah langsung main lontar aja. Kalau perlu aja baru tanya. Dasar_

.

Begitulah Midorima. Alasan yang membuatnya banyak dijauhi oleh teman perempuan dikelasnya. Tak hanya dikelasnya, bahkan semua kelas juga agak jaga jarak dengan sang _shooter_ Shuutoku. Sifatnya yang dingin, pendiam, tidak pedulian, serta misterius. Satu kata yang bisa disimpulkan untuk mendeskripsikan orang seperti itu ' _Tsundere_ 'Ya! Itulah istilah yang cocok untuk sang 'Monster ber- _megane_ '. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia dibilang _Gay_?

Suasana kelas yang sibuk, ribut bak pasar rakyat saat istirahat memanglah hal yang sangat wajar. Terlebih seorang siswa yang ributnya sangat mendominasi itu. Dialah otak pembuat keributan dikelas. Mungkin niatnya ingin mengajak bermain bareng teman sekelas. Tetapi dilihat dari caranya mengajak teman-teman bermain membuat Midorima semakin sakit kepala dibuatnya.

"Shiiiinnn-chaaaann! Ayo ikut kami main kejar-kejaran iblis!" dengan suara cemprengnya ia memanggil Midorima dengan sangat riang.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, nodayo. Merepotkan saja"

Ialah Takao. Takao Kazunari. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang berbelah tengah, dengan badan tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia teman sekelas Midorima sekaligus partner tim basketnya.Kebiasaan yang memang dimilikinya dari dulu yaitu ia memang gampang dekat dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, maka tak heran jika ia punya banyak teman. Sifatnya memang banyak omong, namun siapa sangka ia bisa menjadi teman –teman dekat Midorima. Setiap Midorima pergi pasti Takao mengikuti. Saat istirahat, ke ruang OSIS, ke kantin, ke gym, ke taman sekolah, bahkan pulang sekolah sama-sama, dan satu lagi _mereka_ _pergi ke WC sama-sama_.

" _Maa maa_ , yasudah kalau tidak mau bermain. Tapi pulang sekolah ke gym sama-sama, oke?"

Tuh kan gimana _nggak_ dibilang _Gay_ coba? Kemana-mana aja selalu sama-sama. Semuanya tidak menyangka mengapa ada seorang anak yang betah berteman, bahkan lengket dengan makhluk ber- _megane_ itu. Dan mereka juga tidak menyangka Midorima tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kehadiran Takao yang selalu _menemani hari-hari(?)–nya_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15:00 bel sekolah dibunyikan tanda pulang sekolah. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan bergegas pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Ada yang pulang bersama-sama teman, ada juga yang masih main disekitar lapangan sekolah, maupun di ruangan ekskul yang ada di lantai 3.

"Shin-chan, jangan pulang dulu. Kita ada latihan di gym , bukan?"

"Hhmmpphh, tak perlu diingatkan aku juga sudah tau, nodayo" Midorima menjawab sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang dari tadi tidak bergeser sama sekali. Ia pun berdiri dari bangku-nya, mengambil tas, dan segera berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Tak lupa disusul oleh Takao yang berlari sambil berteriak 'Matte o Shin-chan'

.

Kini mereka sudah didepan gymnassium. Tempat latihan basket di SMA Shuutoku. Namun pemandangannya kali ini agak janggal. Pasalnya, tumben sekali gym menjadi sepi tak seperti biasanya. Midorima sebenarnya dari awal memang merasa ada yang aneh dan terasa agak janggal namun ia tak terlalu memerdulikannya.

Semakin mereka berjalan mendekat, lalu memasuki gedung gymnassium perasaan Midorima semakin terasa janggal

"Eeehh? Kok sepi ya? Kemana para senpai ya, Shin-chan?"

"..."

"Oooh apa mungkin aku telpon saja Miyaji-san?" jeda "Hmm sebentar ya Shin-chan" Ia pun mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, mencari nomor kontak yang bertuliskan 'Maniak Miyu-Miyu' dan menekan tombol _call_

 _beeeepp beeepp beeepp_

" _Doushita_ , Takao?"

"Ah Miyaji-san, kau ada dimana? Kenapa gym sangat sepi?" tanya Takao kepada seseorang yang ada diseberang sana

"Haaahh? Kau buta ya?! Apa kau tidak lihat jadwal latihan hari ini ditiadakan?! Ck buang-buang waktu saja aku menjawab telpon darimu hanya untuk pertanyaan bodohmu." ketus Miyaji

"T-tapi senpai-"

 _Piiiipp_

Telepon diputuskan sepihak. Tanda Miyaji memang tidak berminat ngomong apa-apa lagi. Wajar saja jika Miyaji kesal, usahanya seakan sia-sia membuat jadwal latihan yang ditempel didekat pintu masuk gym tidak dibaca oleh _kouhai_ -nya.

"Ck, ah Miyaji-san selalu saja begitu. Selalu saja marah-marah seperti wanita yang sedang–"

"Kau yang salah, nodayo. Sudah tau hari ini memang tidak ada latihan, tapi kau tetap bersikeras mengajakku pergi ke gym"

"HAAAHH? Lalu kalau memang tak ada latihan, kenapa kau mau ikut denganku? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal Shin-chan?" jeda "Dan satu lagi, kenapa sejak kita masih dikelas tadi aku mengingatkanmu dan kau hanya menjawab kalau kau tak perlu diingatkan karena kau sudah tau, Shin-chaaan?!" omel Takao sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"..."

"Kaaann kau tak mau menjawab, yasudahlah daripada kita hanya berdiam diri disini mending kita nonton video saja" ajak Takao dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Midorima yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk gym dan menuju ruang media yang juga berada didalam gedung gym. Ruang media yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan banyak kaset-kaset pertandingan serta arsip dokumen yang berisikan data-data pemain basket dari seluruh sekolah yang ada di Tokyo.

.

"Shin-chan? Kau lama sekali? Cepatlah videonya akan mulai" sahut Takao memanggil Midorima yang baru saja menapaki kakinya didepan pintu masuk ruang media. Takao yang ternyata sudah duduk manis didepan layar Televisi sambil menepukkan tangan kanannya ke kursi yang ada pas disebelahnya seolah memberikan gestur meminta Midorima untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Midorima pun duduk disebelah Takao meski ia duduk agak sedikit jaga jarak dengannya. Film pun dimulai yang diawali dulu dengan berbagai sponsor iklan. Awalnya Midorima agak merasa ada sesuatu yang _aneh_ dan tidak pantas.

Menit pertama, masih dengan tayangan iklan-iklan.

.

Menit kedua, masih dengan tayangan pembukaan film. Pengenalan Produk film yang dinaungi oleh 'Universo _what'_

.

Menit ketiga, _mungkin masih dibilang pembukaan deh_

Sampai saatnya...

 _._

Menit keempat

" **FUAAAKKK AAARRGGHH MY EYEEESS!"** jerit Midorima dalam hati melihat isi video tersebut. Ia kira awalnya apa yang Takao maksud adalah video penayangan pertandingan bulan lalu yang menayangkan pertandingan melawan tim basket SMA Seirin pada kejuaraan _Interhigh_. Namun perkiraannya salah. Bahwa sebenarnya video yang Takao maksud adalah AV.

 _ADULT VIDEO_

"TAKAO! Apa-apaan ini, nodayo?! Bisa-bisanya kau mengajakku menonton video tak bermutu seperti ini!" Midorima murka. Dan tentu saja teriakannya membuat Takao sontak terlonjak dari tempat duduknya karena tiba-tiba Midorima langsung berdiri, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak menuju keluar ruang media. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Takao langsung menarik tangan Midorima. Mencegahnya pergi –Tepatnya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian diruang media.

"S-shin-chan?" jeda "Ehehhe maafkan aku ya yang tidak bilang dari awal. _Teehee"_ masih dengan santainya ia berbicara seperti itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala sok _kawaii_ "Soalnya aku takut kalau awalnya aku jelasin nantinya kau malah tidak mau ikut menonton, Shin-chan"

"Hmmphh. Pantas saja ada yang janggal dari awal aku menonton video ini. Mana ada video pertandingan yang diawali dengan iklan kondom-nanodayo."

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku ada bilang ingin menunjukkan video pertandingan, Shin-chan? Kau sendiri kan yang salah kira?" Urat perempatan di kepala Midorima muncul sehabis mendengar ucapan Takao.

Midorima pun melepas tangan Takao dan beranjak pergi menuju pintu ruang media. Membuka knop pintu dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Takao.

Belum sempat kaki sang shooter keluar dari ruangan, suara gemuruh terdengar dari luar _gymnassium_.

"Ah~ Shin-chan~ Kau tahu? Itu sudah pertanda bahwa gemuruh saja tidak mengizinkanmu pulang." ucap sang pemilik _hawk eye_ sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah jendela yang ada di ruangan gym dan sudah menampakkan kucuran air yang mengalir pada bagian luar jendela yang menjelaskan bahwa hujan hari itu sangat lebat. Mau tak mau Midorima yang sedari tadi sudah diambang pintu kembali lagi kedalam ruang media dan kemudian duduk –kali ini ia tidak duduk disamping Takao, melainkan ia mengambil kursi yang lain dan ia tempatkan dibelakang Takao. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sepertinya sudah menyerah. Lebih baik ia menunggu saja di dalam gym daripada harus basah-basahan karena guyuran hujan diluar sana. Mengenai mengapa ia harus mengambil kursi dan menempatkannya dibelakang Takao karena ia tidak mau melihat video tersebut.

Ah tetapi tetap saja Midorima masih dapat melihat video tersebut karena Takao yang tiba-tiba memundurkan kursinya. Dan alhasil ia sekarang duduk disamping Midorima. _Dasar_

.

.

 _Ahn!_

Sepertinya ini sudah mulai ke adegan yang agak jauh. Midorima yang mendengar suara itupun seketika merinding dan wajahnya kini _shock._ Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena mendengar suara desahan yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya ia menonton _adult video,_ sebelumnya ia pernah diajak menonton dengan salah satu teman semasa SMP nya di Teiko –Aomine. Tetapi saat itu Midorima tidak sengaja menontonnya dan itupun hanya sekilas saja karena awalnya juga Midorima berpikir bahwa video tersebut merupakan video pertandingan basket dan ternyata malah video dewasa yang seharusnya tidak layak ditonton bagi seusianya.

 _Uuuh aku suka sekali ekspresi itu. Tunjukkan sekali lagi, Shin-chan~_ gumam Takao dengan suara yang agak pelan saat melihat reaksi temannya yang sepertinya _Speechless_ melihat adegan dalam video tersebut.

.

.

 _Mmmmpphh... Yaaahh! Aaaahh~_

Diperhatikannya lagi Midorima yang semakin lama wajahnya semakin memerah namun berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajah kearah lain agar Takao tak dapat melihat betapa memalukan wajahnya saat ini.

.

.

 _Huuuuhh! Nggaaahhhnnn~ Aaannhh.._

 _Oh Tuhan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!_ Barusan Takao menangkap basah tangan Midorima yang diam-diam ternyata memegang _benda yang semakin menegang_ yang berada dibalik celana sekolahnya. _Sepertinya dia sedang ereksi_. Dengan gerakan cepat saat ia menyadari bahwa Takao tengah memandanginya, ia pun langsung menarik dan menyembunyikan tangannya didalam saku celana. Entah sekarang ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Midorima saat ini. Memalukan

"Shin-chan aku –" Dengan spontan Takao memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Midorima. Kini pandangan mereka saling terkait satu sama lain. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah Midorima yang ternyata sudah memerah bak buah tomat. Mata yang semakin sayu membuat Takao semakin tidak tahan memandang wajahnya. Dikulumnya bibir lembut Midorima, dijilatnya bibir bawah Midorima dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga basah yang hangat dan nikmat itu. Mencoba mengajak lidah Midorima dan lidahnya untuk menari-nari. Mengalirkan saliva lebih banyak kedalam mulut Midorima agar membuat sensasi ciuman panasnya semakin terasa nikmat dan becek. Jujur saja hal seperti ini seharusnya bisa saja dapat semakin jauh jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak segera menahan diri dan membiarkan pemikiran rasionalnya termakan oleh nafsu belaka. Midorima untungnya cepat menyadari bahwa daritadi ia hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia pun segera mendorong tubuh Takao untuk menghindari hal yang semakin jauh. Ciuman itu pun terlepas dan menyisakan helaian saliva yang kemudian terputus hingga menetes pada baju mereka.

"Takao, aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu! A–apa maksudmu menciumku seperti itu!" bentak Midorima yang baru tersadar dan tidak terima bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah diambil.

"Kau tahu..." jeda "Terkadang aku tak pernah sanggup jika melihat kau menampakkan ekspresi wajah seperti tadi, Shin-chan"

.

.

Lima menit berlalu sejak Takao melontarkan pernyataan terjujurnya yang selanjutnya tak ada sepatah katapun lagi keluar dari bibir sang lawan bicara yang sepertinya sudah membeku ditempat. Tak menyangka pada partner yang selama ini ia banggakan –walaupun ia hanya mengakunya didalam hati, ternyata baru saja melontarkan kata-kata yang menurutnya merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Mana mungkin seorang lelaki bisa _blushing_ hanya karena berciuman dengan sesamanya, dan terlebih ia sampai-sampai tak memberontak saat ciuman berlangsung. Tetapi beruntunglah ia, karena pemikiran rasionalnya masih mengizinkannya untuk cepat menolak ciuman tersebut agar tidak semakin jauh dan berakhir dengan hal yang tidak ia inginkan sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Takao kembali membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang sempat mengisi ruangan itu.

"Ingin mencobanya denganku?" sontak saja ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya sempat terisi dengan suara video _AV_ berubah menjadi keributan karena Midorima yang kemudian melonjak, menarik kerah baju Takao, dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Takao hingga sang pemilik surai raven terjatuh di sudut ruangan disusul dengan hantaman pada kepalanya yang membentur dinding. Rasanya sudah pasti sakit. Midorima tak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menghampiri Takao yang saat ini berada di sudut ruangan. Merasa kesal, dijambaknya rambut sang pemilik surai raven hingga kepalanya menengadah keatas secara paksa.

"Kau! Jangan bercanda, Takao! Leluconmu sudah terlalu jauh, nodayo!" masih tetap mengeratkan jambakannya pada rambut Takao hingga orang yang dijambaknya kali ini meringis kesakitan

"Ak-aku tidak bercanda" balas Takao seadanya karena merasakan rasa ngilu pada kepalanya yang tengah dijambak kuat oleh Midorima

"Apa yang tengah menyumbat otakmu, Takao?!"

"..."

"TAKAO! Jawab aku, nodayo!"

"..."

Oke. Entah karena tak sampai hati atau apa, kali ini Midorima melepas tangannya yang sebelumnya menarik kasar surai raven, partnernya. Berharap ia menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun sayang, Takao masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dilihatnya air mata sang pemilik surai raven yang berada di kedua sudut matanya, menahan rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya tadi. Akhirnya, Midorima pun sedikit menurunkan suaranya, berusaha berbicara lembut kepada Takao

"Hhhhh.. Takao, aku hanya butuh penjelasan darimu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti itu" jeda "Ada apa denganmu, Takao?"

"..."

 _Astaga_

"Bisakah kau tahan sedikit nafsumu, Taka–" dengan sekali tendang, Midorima yang sebelumnya berada dihadapan Takao langsung terpental kebelakang. Ia lupa sama sekali untuk mengikat kaki Takao dari awal. Ia juga dari tadi tidak melihat kaki Takao yang bergerak bebas yang mungkin saja dapat menendangnya kapan saja, dan akhirnya hal itu terjadi juga pada Midorima. Dengan terbatuk-batuk. Ya. Bisa dibilang tendangan Takao lumayan kuat dan pas mengenai perut Midorima hingga saat ini sang pemilik manik emerald terlihat tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang terbaring terlentang. Berusaha bangkit namun tenaganya seakan habis akibat tendangan Takao.

Kini giliran Midorima yang merasa tak berdaya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang seiring dengan langkah Takao yang kini berganti menghampirinya.

"O-oi! T-Takao.. Mau apa kau.." dengan deru napas yang terengah-engah, Midorima berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap tenang agar dapat mengatur napasnya dengan benar. Namun paru-paru dan jantungnya saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Mau sekuat apapun ia berusaha tenang, namun malah semakin memperparah dirinya. Detak jantung yang berdegup semakin cepat, deru napas yang semakin lama terasa semakin perih, serta keringat yang bercucuran hingga membasahi keningnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Midorima saat ini memang sangat –sangat takut karena pada saat itu juga Takao telah duduk diatas tubuh Midorima. Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada dada bidang sang _ace_ tercintanya, membuat dada Midorima terasa sesak dan sulit bernapas

"Nee, Shin-chan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu, nodayo?!"

"Hm? Kau masih tak mengerti?" jeda "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perasaanmu padaku, Shin-chan?"

"Ugh... Takao! Jauhkan tanganmu. Kau semakin membuatku susah bernapas, nodayo!"

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN MIDORIMA!" napas Midorima tercekat. Melihat ekspresi sang partnernya yang kali ini membuat dirinya seakan tidak menyangka. Ya. Tidak biasanya –tidak pernah ia melihat Takao yang menunjukkan ekspresi menakutkan seperti itu. Matanya yang melotot serta gaya bicara yang kasar, terlebih ia tak menyangka Takao menyebutkan nama keluarganya dengan penekanan seperti seolah-olah saat ini ada seseorang yang lebih menakutkan dari mantan kapten tim basketnya saat ia masih SMP. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria. Seakan-akan ada dua orang yang berbeda karakter terdapat didalam tubuh Takao.

Midorima sempat terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kembali "Bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Jawablah~ Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang gampang, Mi-do-ri-ma?"

 _Menjauhlah dariku_ _, Takao._ Sungguh Midorima tak kuat dengan kondisi seperti ini. Takao yang masih duduk diatas pinggul Midorima dan berbicara dihadapan wajahnya sangat dekat hingga Midorima dapat merasakan sapuan napas yang berhembus lembut dibibirnya

"Kumohon ja-wab-lah, Shinta–" dengan gerakan refleks, Midorima yang awalnya berada dibawah Takao langsung mendorong tubuh Takao hingga ia dapat membalas apa yang telah Takao lakukan sebelumnya. Duduk diatas pinggul Takao untuk mencegah kaki sang pemilik hawk eye tak dapat bergerak bebas, dan tak lupa ia mengunci tangan Takao dengan cengkraman kuat pada kedua pergelangan tangan Takao diatas kepalanya. Dengan napas yang memburu, ia telah termakan nafsu. Pandangannya seakan ingin benar-benar memangsa Takao hidup-hidup. Melahapnya hingga tak berdaya.

"Haaahh Shin-chan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Apa yang salah dengan tingkahku?!..."

 _Hmph! Takao sadarlah! Kau tidak cocok jadi seme, auramu tidak menunjukkan seme sama sekali_ _. Sadarilah_ _kalau kau jelas-jelas uke_ _._

"...Kau seharusnya takut padaku Shi–" belum sempat Takao menyelesaikan ucapannya, Midorima langsung menjilat bibir Takao dan mengulumnya dengan liar, tak peduli dengan perlawanan orang dibawahnya yang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dengan paksa, mencegah ciuman yang tengah Midorima lakukan. Tapi usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka. Midorima merupakan orang yang keras kepala. Semakin Takao berusaha menolak perlakuan Midorima, maka semakin liar dan kasar perlakuan Midorima padanya. Merasakan adanya penolakan pada Takao membuatnya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik leher Takao.

"Hnn... mmpphh.."

 _Hmm bagus, bernyanyilah dengan indah, Takao.._

Melesakkan lidahnya didalam rongga basah nan hangat milik Takao. Menggoda lidahnya. Saling melilit lidah hingga bertukar saliva. Terdapat sensasi luar biasa saat lidah Midorima bersentuhan dengan lidah Takao. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang langsung mengirimkan sinyal cepat pada otak dan meresponnya sebagai rangsangan yang nikmat hingga tubuhnya hampir saja melemas –tetapi tentu saja Midorima memiliki stamina yang kuat, setidaknya bukan ototnyalah yang melemas, melainkan otaknya yang kini sudah terlarut dalam sensasi kenikmatan hanya dengan berciuman dengan Takao. Berbeda dengan Takao yang tubuhnya seketika mengejang dan kemudian melemas. Sudah sekitar 3 menit Midorima menggoda rongga basah Takao hingga Takao hampir pingsan karenanya _._ Oh sungguh Takao memerlukan pasokan oksigen sekarang.

Beruntunglah. Karena Midorima juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya hingga saliva berhasil lolos melewati sudur bibirnya, mengalir pada pipinya dengan seduktif. Ternyata ia juga kehabisan napas sama halnya dengan Takao. Mereka pun mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya serta mengatur napas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Shin-cha– ahhh!" belum lama Midorima mengambil napas, ia kembali mencium leher Takao. Menjilatnya. Menghisapnya dengan nafsu, hingga menggigit leher Takao. Membuat _kissmark_ pada lehernya yang menandakan bahwa tubuhnya hanya miliknya seorang. Takao meringis kesakitan, lehernya terasa perih hingga ia dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir keluar. Hanya terdiam? Tentu saja tidak! Ia langsung mencengkram bahu Midorima yang masih berbalut gakuran dengan sangat kuat lalu–

"SHIN-CHAN! BERHENTIIII"

 _Astaga. Apa yang telah kulakukan, nodayo?!_ Mendengar teriakan dari Takao telah membuatnya tersadar kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada partner terbaiknya. Baru tersadar dirinya tengah menduduki tubuh mungil Takao dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Takao diatas kepala.

"O-oh maaf... Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Takao..." dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah karena malu atas perbuatannya sendiri. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan memilih duduk di lantai tepat disamping Takao yang masih terlentang.

"Eeettoo... Shin-chan? Kau tak apa-apa? Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok.." Takao yang tadinya masih terlentang kemudian duduk karena heran dengan tingkah Midorima yang seketika berbeda dengan perlakuannya tadi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Midorima yang duduk disamping Takao. Duduk dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk lutut, membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat memandang wajah Takao.

"...Hanya saja aku tadi belum s-siap, Shin-chan"

"..." _Huh?_

"Sebenarnya aku tak menyukai caramu yang tiba-tiba menyerangku secara mendadak. Terlebih apa yang telah kau lakukan sangat kasar. Aku membencinya Shin-chan"

"..." Midorima masih tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya Takao kembali membuka suara dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

.

.

"Emmm... Tapi tak apa-apa. Karena aku milikmu..." Mendengar perkataanitu,Midorima sempat terkejut dengan kata-katanya yang terkesan tulus. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Takao yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat ia sukai. Senyuman manis yang bisa membuat siapa saja tergila-gila padanya. Termasuk Midorima.

"Takao.." Midorima menatap lekat-lekat wajah Takao.

"Hm?"

"S-sebenarnya..."

"Hm? _Nani o_ , Shin-chan?"

"Sebenarnya... Aku..."

"Ya?"

.

.

.

 _Menyukaimu_ –"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan" jeda "Maafkan aku telah melakukan hal yang kasar seperti tadi, Takao. Itu semua terjadi dibawah kesadaranku"

.

"Pffftt.. Ahahahahahahahahahahahha"

"Apanya yang lucu, nodayo?!"

"Shin-chan~ Kau tahu mengapa dari awal aku mengajakmu menonton video itu?" jeda "Itu karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Shin-chan. Dan juga aku merasakan bahwa aku sebenarnya tak sanggup. Tak pernah sanggup saat melihat wajahmu bersemu saat menontonnya. Kau tahu..."

"...?"

"...Jika itu adalah Midorima Shintarou, aku rela memberikanmu segalanya" dengan semburat pada pipinya yang mulai memerah, Takao benar-benar tak sanggup menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini merona karena barusan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

.

.

 _Oh tidak suasana ini…_ –"Takao"

"A-apa, Shin-chan?" Dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Matanya memandang manik emerald dengan tatapan sedikit sayu.

… _mulai berbahaya_

"Bisakah kau mematikan televisi yang sangat mengganggu itu?"

Oh tak lupa bahwa video yang ditayangkan sudah selesai sedari tadi saat mereka sibuk bercekcok ria. Takao langsung mengambil _remote_ yang tergeletak dibawah meja televisi dan segera mematikannya.

"Kemarilah" panggil Midorima yang ternyata dirinya telah mendudukan diri di kursi. Takao pun langsung mendekati Midorima dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh bertanya-tanya karena Midorima menyuruh dirinya duduk diatas pangkuannya. Midorima sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi seperti menanyakan 'kenapa _? Kau tak ingin duduk diatas pangkuanku?_ ' –atau apalah, yang pasti saat Takao berada dihadapannya, ia langsung menarik pinggang ramping Takao. Alhasil Takao kini duduk diatas pangkuan Midorima.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan perasaan awkward, Midorima ingin meluapkannya pada Takao. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Takao erat-erat. Inilah yang Midorima sukai, ia sangat merindukan kehangatan saat ia memeluk tubuh Takao, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Takao yang berdebar kencang yang begitu juga sama halnya dengan dirinya. Midorima tak tahan dengan perasaan yang ada pada dirinya, ditatapnya kedua mata Takao lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Takao. Dengan mata yang kemudian terpejam erat, kali ini Takao merelakan dirinya sepenuhnya pada _Ace_ tercintanya.

Dipagutnya bibir Takao dengan lembut, mengecup bibir bagian bawah Takao kemudian menjilatnya. Sensasi yang sangat lembut dari bibir Takao membuat Midorima semakin tidak tahan melahapnya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Takao, meminta izin pada pemiliknya untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya untuk menjelajahi rongga basahnya yang hangat.

"Aaakkhh"

Takao mendesah tepat saat Midorima yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tentu saja kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam, membuka kancing baju kemeja sekolahnya, melepaskannya, dan membuangnya secara asal tanpa melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka. Memainkan _nipple_ Takao yang sudah mengeras dengan mengelus _nipple_ Takao dengan gerakan memutar yang seduktif dan menekannya dengan jari telunjuk sudah mampu membuat Takao mendesah. Saat itulah Midorima tak mau membuang kesempatan, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Takao saat ia sedang mendesah. Membungkamnya, mengulumnya, merasakannya, serta menjelajahi setiap sudut pada mulut Takao. Mengalirkan banyak saliva pada mulut Takao hingga hanya suara decakan seksi serta desahan yang terdengar diruangan itu.

"Ssshhh… Nnnnhh…"

Semakin lama kini permainannya semakin kasar. Tangan Midorima kini beralih mengelus selangkangan pada paha Takao dengan gerakan seduktif. Dipagutnya bibir itu dengan cepat, disesapinya bibir itu kuat-kuat sesekali digigitnya bibir itu dengan geram. Takao hampir saja kehabisan napas dan kemudian Midorima melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut dan beralih pada leher mulus Takao. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya, kemudian diciumnya dengan lembut bekas tanda _kissmark_ yang sebelumnya ia buat pada leher Takao dan menjilatnya hingga kemudian menyesapinya kuat-kuat hingga Takao berteriak kesakitan

"Pelankan suaramu, Takao" Midorima memperingatkan Takao untuk menjaga suaranya. –Hei, bukan berarti karena ia takut ketahuan. Justru ia sebenarnya tak ingin orang-orang mendengar suara desahan seksi Takao, karena desahan Takao hanya khusus untuk Midorima. Hanya telinga Midorima saja yang diizinkan mendengar setiap deru nafas, desah, terlebih namanya yang selalu Takao sebut –memohon Midorima untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam dekapan sang _Ace-sama_ -nya.

"Hei, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal dibagian bawah" bisik Midorima di telinga Takao hingga dapat membuatnya bergidik hanya mendengar suara Midorima yang kian memberat dan terkesan seksi, yang dapat membuat siapa saja mimisan hanya dengan mendengarnya. Terlebih Takao dibuatnya semakin merinding saat napas Midorima menyapu halus permukaan kulit pada telinganya.

"Kau menggesekku, Takao. Celanamu sudah basah" kali ini tangan Midorima langsung menyentuh. Mengusap-usap _milik_ Takao yang masih terbungkus celana panjang sekolah dengan gerakan seduktif. Naik turun. Terus-menerus. Hingga membuat Takao mendesis, menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup, kini tubuhnya mulai melemas, ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil memeluk Midorima. Memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sensasi nikmat yang Midorima perlakukan pada tubuhnya. Otaknya sudah tak dapat berpikir rasional seperti biasanya. Yang ada hanya nafsu dan hasrat yang ingin cepat dituntaskan walau sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin hal ini cepat berakhir. Saling menikmati satu sama lain. Berbagi kehangatan.

"B-baka, jangan bilang begitu, sshhhh… Shin-chaan. Mmmhh.."

Midorima melihat semburat kemerahan pada pipinya yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin sayu, dengan bibir yang kemerahan karena ia gigit sendiri demi menahan desahannya. _Astaga, kau sangat seksi, Kazunari._

Mohon kali ini tolong biarkan Midorima berbuat tanpa pikiran rasional. Sungguh ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam nafsu yang semakin membuatnya tergila-gila pada Takao. Ia benar-benar ingin menyicipi –melahap tubuh mulus Takao hingga tak ada satupun yang tak ia sentuh. Midorima juga merasakan miliknya menegang, membuatnya tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Ia pun langsung menyingkirkan Takao. Berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang terdapat matrass disusun rapi yang disandarkan pada dinding. Ia mengambil matrass tersebut dan meletakkannya pada lantai. Takao tersenyum dan kemudian ia menghampiri Midorima, memeluknya dari belakang sambil berbisik

"Apa kita akan melakukannya di–" _Oh ayolah, sudah kubilang tak perlu basa-basi._ Belum sempat Takao menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba Midorima langsung menarik tangan Takao hingga ia terbaring diatas matrass

"Tadi kita sampai dimana?" goda Midorima pada Takao dengan menyunggingkan senyuman mesumnya

"A-ano.. s-sampai ka–" Belum sempat Takao menjawab, Midorima sudah terlebih dahulu menutup mulut Takao dengan telapak tangannya. _Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, Kazunari._

Ia pun membuka zipper celana milik Takao. Menariknya lepas hingga yang tersisa saat ini hanya celana dalamnya sebagai pembungkus _miliknya_ yang sudah benar-benar menegang. Ia bisa melihat urat-urat milik Takao tercetak jelas pada celana dalamnya. Menyunggingkan seringainya yang tak bisa ia tahan melihat Takao dengan tubuh erotisnya membuat nafsu birahinya meningkat. Ia pun melepas baju seragam miliknya. Oh sungguh ini pemandangan yang Takao nantikan dengan melihat tubuh seksi Midorima, ia sangat menyukai otot-otot perut yang tercetak pada tubuh sang _ace-sama-_ nya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, baru saja ia melepas pakaiannya. Ia langsung mengelus _milik_ Takao yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Shin-chan mmphh! Kumohon jangan permainkan aku. Cepat masukkan saja –aaahhn" Midorima mengerti Takao tidak suka dipermainkan seperti itu. Tapi siapa tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat menikmati perlakuan Midorima padanya. Dengan gerakan singkat, Midorima membalikkan tubuh Takao hingga saat ini Takao sedang dalam posisi menungging. Ia pun melesakkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam milik Takao dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Naik turun. Sesekali meremasnya hingga Takao mendesah kenikmatan.

"S-Shin.. Sshh.. Uuhhnnaahh~" Takao benar-benar tak sanggup menahannya kali ini hingga ia mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya dan membuat tangan Midorima berlumuran cairan spermanya.

Midorima tersenyum puas. Ia langsung melepaskan celana dalam milik Takao dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang hangat milik Takao. Sangat mudah, karena tangannya yang telah berlumuran cairan milik Takao merupakan pelumas baginya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan intim selanjutnya. Mengeluar-masukkan jarinya pada lubang Takao. Hingga saat ini ketiga jari Midorima sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada lubang anal Takao. Membuat gerakan seperti menggunting pada lubangnya membuat Takao mendesah kenikmatan hingga saliva pada mulutnya menetes jatuh hingga ke matrass.

Setelah dirasa sekiranya lubang milik Takao mulai rileks, Midorima langsung melepas celananya, mengeluarkan _miliknya_ yang sedari tadi menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan _precum._

 _Aaahh ini dia._ Ia pun langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anal Takao secara perlahan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nikmat saat merasakan penis miliknya terasa seperti dipijat oleh daging kenyal nan ketat milik Takao. Sama halnya dengan Midorima, ia mendesah tepat saat Midorima mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya.

"Ooohh… i-ittai.." rintih Takao menahan rasa perih pada lubang analnya. Midorima mengerti. Ia pun diam sebentar untuk tidak bergerak. Membiarkan penisnya terbenam pada lubang anal Takao sambil menunggu lubang milik sang surai raven mulai beradaptasi pada penisnya yang besar.

Lima menit berlalu, sepertinya rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang. Hal itu bisa diketahui dari perkataan sang surai raven yang mendesah, meminta lebih pada Midorima.

"Shin-chaan~ harder, please~ mmmh"

Midorima tersenyum puas. Dengan kasar ia mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat pada lubang anal Takao. Mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan kasar hingga tubuh bagian belakang Takao tersentak sentak oleh perlakuan Midorima. Tak hanya itu, tangan kiri sang pemilik manik emerald yang tanpa berbalut _taping_ juga turut bermain. Menggoda penis Takao dengan mengocoknya, sesekali meremasnya hingga Takao semakin liar menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang semakin erotis saja dimata sang shooter Shutoku

"Ssshh Takao… Berhenti menggeliatkan bokongmu. Kau meremasku dibawah sana" Midorima mendesis. Menahan penisnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sperma dengan melampiaskan kenikmatannya yakni menggigit bahu sang pemilik surai raven dan tak lupa tangan kanannya yang langsung ia masukkan kedalam mulut Takao, memaksanya untuk menghisap jemarinya demi memuaskannya

"Mmmnnhh.. Aaaannnhhh.."

 _Heh sudah tak sanggup kau rupanya, Kazu._ Midorima merasakan tangannya yang menggengam penis Takao mulai terasa panas dan berkedut-kedut. Sudah pasti tak lama sang _hawkeye_ akan mengeluarkan cairan semen dan cairan lubrikan miliknya. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, Midorima melepas jemarinya pada mulut Takao dan dengan gerakan singkat, ia langsung membalikkan tubuh Takao hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Takao yang semakin membuat birahinya memuncak. Ingin segera _keluar_ dan menikmatinya bersama-sama

Midorima semakin mempercepat gerakan penisnya dengan tempo yang sangat tak beraturan. Matanya yang terpejam erat dengan alis yang menukik benar-benar menandakan ia sangat menikmatinya hingga..

"K-kazu haaahhh… A-aku –nnngghh!"

Desahan itu sudah jelas membuat mata Takao membulat. Merasakan lubang analnya yang telah dibanjiri oleh cairan semen serta lubrikan milik Midorima. Ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh sang shooter Shutoku pada pelukannya. Membiarkan penis Midorima yang masih didalam lubang analnya. Mereka tak ingin selesai dengan cepat, mereka masih ingin berbagi kehangatan, dan mereka juga butuh mengendalikan napas mereka yang masih terengah-engah

"Aku mencintaimu, Shin-chan" sebut Takao disela napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Midorima

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

.

Alangkah terkejutnya Takao mendapati respon Midorima yang tiba-tiba langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencabut penisnya, membersihkannya dengan tisu, dan langsung beranjak mengambil bajunya

"S-Shin-chan?! Kau mau kemana? A-ada apa?!" Dengan terburu buru, Midorima langsung mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar dari ruang media. Ia sama sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemilik surai raven dan pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan

 **End of flashback~**

.

.

.

' _Y_ _ang telah kita lakukan waktu itu_ _…'_

.

.

TBC~

A/N : AAAAAAAARRGGHH! Akhirnya ane muncul lagi walaupun kemunculan ane kali ini sampe buat kalian gelisah(?) /eh. **HONTOUNI SUMIMASEN DESHITAAA** T_T

Yaaa ane sebelumnya juga mau bilang atas keterlambatan –sangat telat atas updatenya ffn ToD ini…. Soalnya sebelumnya itu ane uda buat, cuman ngga tau napa leppy ane tiba-tiba mati sendiri. Pas dinyalain eh tautau layar monitornya ga nyala-nyala T_T #curcolmode:on. Dan terpaksa buat baru lagiiii hweeeehh. That's so confusing! I'm almost out of idea. Sampe nongkrong di WC cuman buat nyari inspirasi itu rasanya…. Dat feels :'v

Ah BTW selain masalah leppy ane yang bikin kesel. Ada lagi…

Karena mumpung ini lagi liburan semester ganjil, jadi ane bener-bener marathon ini ngetiknya wkwk soalnya maklum aja ya para reader, *sumimaseeenn soalnya ane uda kelas 3 SMA. Dan mau bagi waktu itu agak susah –susah kayaknya

Ahahahaha jadi… Maaf banget ya untuk para reader yang uda nungguin lama banget. Dan maap juga nih ane jadinya curcholl soalnya emang gini kenyataannya #apaantuh

Dan ada lagi…. Emmm ini sengaja ane potong ceritanya, soalnya kalo emang dijadiin satu chapter kayaknya panjang banget, ntar bosen bacanya ehehe. Jadi tunggu aja ya kelanjutannya, _Teehee~_

Yuuupss! Akhir kata, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA, MINNA! Yang uda kasi support untuk tetap ngelanjutin ffn ini. Tanpa ada support dari kalian ane mungkin juga bisa-bisa ilang semagat nih /eh. Ane sangat berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reader, maupun para silent reader yang uda ngebaca, terlebih yang uda ngereview ff ToD ini… Sekali lagi, saran dari kalian sangat membantu lho..

NB : Oiyakk, sebelumnya ane lupa belum kenalan. Wkwkwk soalnya di chap sebelumnya itu _bestie_ ane sempet bilang kalo ff ini yg buat itu _temennya *diaTsundere_ T_T Jadiiii perkenalkan..

Nama ane Riarin, ane _bestie_ nya Sabilsabil ^3^ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

See u on the next chapter!

Jaa~


End file.
